gtafandomcom-20200222-history
State of Alderney
Alderney is a small state located west of Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV, based on New Jersey and the industrial areas adjacent to New York City. Though it is considered an independent state from Liberty City, the LCPD patrols the area. It is implied to be part of a state called Guernsey (the name given to Jersey City in the original Grand Theft Auto 1 version of Liberty City), judging by dialogue with members of the Pegorino Family. Oddly, ingame TV programs refer to Alderney as "The Independent State of Alderney", suggesting it is a state and not a city. Defined as "Strip malls and condos", Alderney is a run-down industrial dockland area, home to the Sprunk plant, businessman Phil Bell, and media company Our Own Reality. The area is dotted with small suburban areas and oil refineries. Alderney is also the base of operations for the Pegorino Family, a minor mafia family whose leader is looking to receive a seat in the Liberty City mafia council. The name "Alderney" comes from the same place the name "New Jersey" comes from. Alderney is a neighbouring island to Jersey in the English Channel. Transportation Alderney's outer reaches are supplied by the Plumbers Skyway. The borough is connected to the rest of Liberty City by the Booth Tunnel and Hickey Bridge, both of which cross the West River and join Alderney to Algonquin and the rest of Liberty City. A ferry terminal is under construction in Castle Garden City, Algonquin, which would supposedly connect it with the completed Alderney terminal, but the terminal is abandoned, and construction is only in progress on the Algonquin end. Bridges *Hickey Bridge Highways *Plumbers Skyway (Pulaski Skyway, New Jersey Turnpike) Tunnels *Booth Tunnel (Lincoln Tunnel) Streets *Streets of Alderney Public Services in Alderney Police Departments *Leftwood Police Dept. (Franklin St. & Bridger St. - Leftwood, Alderney) *Acter Police Precinct (Virtullo Ave & Lee Rd. - Acter, Alderney) *Acter Industrial Park Police Department (Grommet St. & Toggle Ave - Acter Industrial Park, Alderney) Hospitals *North Tudor Medical Center (169 Babbage Drive - Tudor, Alderney) *Westdyke Memorial Hospital (Long John Ave. - Leftwood, Alderney) Fire Departments *Tudor Fire Department (Hardtack Ave. - Tudor, Alderney) *Berchem Fire Department (Virtullo Ave. - Berchem, Alderney) Places of Interest in Alderney * Sprunk Plant * Kakagawa Building (Prudential Financial Building, Newark) * RON Building (IDT Building, Newark) * International Online Unlimited (Newark Legal Center, Newark) * Alderney State Correctional Facility (Northern State Prison, Newark) * Alderney Ferry Terminal (Erie Lackawanna Ferry Terminal, Hoboken) * Abandoned Casino (Asbury Park Casino, Asbury Park) Other Places of Interest with No In-Game Names *Exchange Place Center *Plaza 10 Building *National Newark Building *1180 Raymond Blvd *PATH Plaza Building *Skyway Diner *Satriale's Pork Store *Skyline Condominiums Notable Residents *Jimmy Pegorino *Angie Pegorino *Anthony Corrado *Phil Bell *Frankie Gallo *Ray Boccino *Ashley Butler *Giovanni Ancelotti *Gracie Ancelotti *Anthony Prince *Johnny Barbosa *Joseph DiLeo *Billy Grey *Johnny Klebitz *Jim Fitzgerald *Brian Jeremy *Jason Michaels *Charles Martin *Charles Matteo *Leila Sharpe *Luca Silvestri *Terry Thorpe Notorious Gangs in Alderney * Ancelotti Family * Pavano Family * Pegorino Family * Money Over Bitches * Korean Mob * Leftwood Hispanic Street Gang * The Lost Brotherhood Businesses in Alderney * Tw@ Internet Café (Vitullo Ave. & Kemeny St. - Berchem, Alderney) * Honkers (Tinderbox Ave. & Argus St. - Tudor, Alderney) * Mr. Fuk's Rice Box (Hubbard Ave. - Alderney City, Alderney) * Pizza This (Bridger St. & Tenmile St. - Leftwood, Alderney) * Burger Shot (Owl Creek Ave. and Sacramento Ave. - Westdyke, Alderney) * Pay 'N' Spray (Roebuck Rd. & Hardtack Ave. - Port Tudor, Alderney / Panhandle Rd. - Leftwood, Alderney) * Auto Eroticar (Keneckie Ave & Lockowski Ave. - Alderney City, Alderney) * Westdyke Autos (Lemhi St. & Sacramento Ave. - Westdyke, Alderney) * Big Paulies Discount Cars (Emery St. & Anvil Ave. - Tudor, Alderney) Neighborhoods Alderney is largely based on Hudson County, New Jersey, with parts of Bergen (Leftwood/Englewood) and Union (Tudor/Elizabeth) Counties as well. * Westdyke (Weehawken) * Leftwood (Englewood) * Alderney City (Jersey City, Newark) * Berchem (North Bergen) * Acter (Kearny) * Normandy (Bayonne) * Tudor (Elizabeth) * Port Tudor (Port Elizabeth) * Acter Industrial Park (Kearny Industrial Park) Category: Locations in GTA IV es:Alderney de:Alderney nl:Alderney pl:Alderney